Something's Ready to Break Here
by gschelt
Summary: Such intense desire has to reach a breaking point at some time. Pansy/Hermione femslash. oneshot.


_**Author's Note**: I found the first couple lines of this in a notebook of mine from a few months back and decided to finish it. Please review, thanks. :)  
_

* * *

Something's ready to break here.

A tension, thicker than marble, hanging suspended from the ceiling, ready to snap and crush us.

Only us.

Snape doesn't see it. Potter doesn't see it. And Draco sure as hell doesn't see it. He may see me staring, and he takes my gaze to be venom. He looks the same way at Potter; obsessive, full of unbridled loathing. My curling lips must appear the same when I stare at Granger, to everyone, but really it's…

_(Cold flagstone wall rough against her cotton blouse, half unbuttoned. Sore lips, searching for more, a drop of blood licked hungrily from my teeth. Fingers, icy and nimble. Fingers here, skimming flushed skin, smooth thigh, cunt, fingers there. Hissing, on her tiptoes and streaming sweat. She's seen a ghost, a ghost, transparent bodies, sweat and gasping and fucking her…)_

"Pansy."

Draco's elbow jabs my arm and I straighten up with a start. I had been staring across the Great Hall, in some kind of stupor, with my chin in my hand.

"Hm? What?" I mumble, wide-eyed and blinking.

"You were nearly falling out of your seat," he says lazily, buttering his toast delicately. This is the time where a good friend would ask, aren't you hungry? Did you get enough sleep last night? Why are you so red? I find myself glad that Draco doesn't give a shit about how I've been sleeping as I mutter an excuse, gather my books, and get up from the table.

Potions doesn't start for another twenty minutes but I walk down to the dungeons anyway. I tread slowly, trailing my fingers along the cool stone wall. The nerve endings on my fingertips prickle at the coarse texture, and I close my eyes to take a shallow breath through my parted lips. _I could feel anything through my fingertips right now_, I think. _The wall, the school, rain coming this afternoon, Granger's clit…_

Breathe in, breathe out. In a trance.

Something's ready to break here.

The dim underground hallway is deserted a long way in either direction. All the students are at lunch. I drop my bag and lean against the wall. I close my eyes and put a hand on my mouth, pulling it open.

Something's ready to break here. She doesn't see it.

How much I want her. How much I want her cinnamon-colored freckles, how much I want her pre-come sweat, how much I want her hand waving in the air in class, how much I want the strap of her bra snapped, how much I want her blowing out a candle in my four-poster bed.

_She would never, she's not… She doesn't…_

"You're perfect," I whisper ineffectively to the empty hallway. No echo.

* * *

In Potions we take our places; Granger on the left side of the room, between Potter and Weasley, I in the back right corner next to Draco. He sneers at the Boy Who Lived when his back is turned, and I curl my lips in the same direction because my face doesn't know what else to do at her. Slacken dreamily? Unnatural.

_Something's…_

* * *

Rain pours, falling in curtains all around. Streams of water run down the timbers of the bleachers on the Quidditch field, to the ground where the rain and the earth make a rich scent of spring.

"What did you want?" Granger shouts over the downpour, hugging her arms close and squinting her eyes at me as she shivers from her soaking clothes, hair, and skin. We stand stiffly under the bleachers, soaking wet from walking down here to meet. We're surrounded by a wall of rain all around, but it's dry under here.

"I, uh, wanted to tell you something," I yell back haltingly, my teeth chattering. I push my short black hair out of my eyes. _She's cold and wet and pissed off and thinks I'm screwing with her and this was a terrible idea…_

"Uh huh?" She looks extremely uncomfortable.

"Well," I begin, aware of the fact that I'm shouting and wishing it wasn't raining so hard that I have to yell over the sound. "I want you," I manage to blurt out. Nothing close to what I had planned on.

"I… excuse me?" Her face reacts quickly; eyes widening, mouth parting, cheeks coloring. She squeezes her arms tighter to herself.

"A lot," I finish the muddled confession. Looking out at the pale gray sky, I long for my fingertips back on the cool castle walls. A dry, dark hallway. A safe, maddening, _unbearable_ tension. Back to longing for a Gryffindor prefect's body arching and twisting on familiar green sheets. Oh no, there's no way I could handle my helpless lip curl a day longer, but there's so much wrong with this square-peg-in-a-round-hole situation that I chew my lip and feel like a thunderstorm myself.

_Something's ready to-_

In a trance.

Her gaze clicks in mine for an unfathomable reason and I find that we've both stopped shivering somehow. Thousands of raindrops dash on the wood, the grass, the lake, dripping through the timbers of the bleachers, gushing fitfully as the only sound. Only sight. Smell. Why isn't she twisting her head away like she's trying to comprehend being overwhelmed? Why is she stepping closer and reaching up to my face and-

Something breaks.

She gently pushes her hands through my wet hair as she kisses me, her fingers slicking it on end behind my ears. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around her waist, pushing her a few slow steps back, barely registering in my numb mind what's taking place. The endless downfall of rain is the only sound that envelopes us.

* * *

Smooth dark green sheets rasping against her bare back, glistening. Lush lips, searching for more, a pink mark blossoming on my neck. Fingers, sizzling and nimble. Fingers here, skimming flushed skin, smooth thigh, clit, fingers there. Hissing, toes curling and streaming sweat. Her eyes widen and she's seen a ghost, a ghost, transparent bodies, sweat and gasping and oh so close to _breaking_-

"_Pansy…"_

Even though Granger does know the extremely useful Muffliato charm, I'm still grateful that Millicent is such a heavy sleeper.


End file.
